Mersin Marina
* name = Mersin Marina * country = Turkey * location = Yenişehir, Mersin * coordinates = * opened = 1994 * operated = ERS İnşaat company * owner = DLH * type = yacht marina & Mall * sizewater = * sizeland = * size = * berths = * wharfs = * piers = * employees = * leadershiptitle = * leader = * blankdetailstitle1 = * blankdetails1 = * blankdetailstitle2 = * blankdetails2 = * blankdetailstitle3 = * blankdetails3 = * arrivals = * passengertraffic = * revenue = * profit = * blankstatstitle1 = * blankstats1 = * blankstatstitle2 = * blankstats2 = * blankstatstitle3 = * blankstats3 = * website = http://www.mersinmarina.com.tr Mersin Marina is a marina at the eastern Mediterranean Sea coast situated in Mersin, Turkey Geography The marina is in the Yenişehir district of Mersin, about west of Mersin Harbor. History Before the 1970s, Mersin was used to be a stop in scheduled sea voyages of Turkey. But after the maritime operators shortened their cruise destinations, Mersin is no more a stop in scheduled voyages. Instead, it is now planned to be a stop in international yachting tourism. The old marina, which was actually a part of the Mersin Harbour, is found to be insufficient for yacht traffic. While the old marina is now reserved for fishing boats, the new marina was constructed after 1994. In 2006, the operating rights were awarded to ERS İnşaat company within the scope of a build-operate-transfer project.Marina and commerce page Facilities The marina has two breakwaters: the west breakwater is and the downwind breakwater is . There are two lighthouses, one at each breakwater. The size of the marina land is while the enclosed water surface is . The total length of the marina berth is , which enables the mooring of 500 yachts. Images and notes References Genel bilgi Mersin’in denizle buluştuğu noktada, “ Şehir Marinası ve Sosyal Yaşam Alanı” anlayışı ile Öncüoğlu Mimarlık tarafından tasarlanmış olan Mersin Marina, “yeni bir yaşam kalitesi” nin kapılarını 2011 ilkbahar sezonunda açtı.Mersin Marina alanını Türkiye'de ve bölgede gelişme potansiyeli çok yüksek bir alan. Deniz Turizmi, 20. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında, gelişmiş kıyı ülkelerinde ve özellikle Akdeniz'de atılım yapmıştır. Konu bölgede oluşan insan ve yat sirkülasyonu sayesinde turizme yönelmiş bir toplumun gelişmesi sağlanmıştır. Çağımızdaki ekonomik ve sosyal gelişmeler, gittikçe artan kitlelerin seyahat yapabilme imkanına yol açarken iş zamanlarının kısaltılması, tatillerin uzatılması, diğer taraftan refah düzeyinin artması ve yatçılığa olan ilginin çoğalması ile marinamızın çevresine hizmet verecek entegre yaşam alanları içeren bölgelerinde doğmasına neden olmuştur. Genel Bilgiler 36° 46' 18” Kuzey(North), 34° 34' 32" Doğu(East) - UTC/GMT +2 • Telsiz iletişim çağrı vhf kanalı 72 • Çağrı işareti: Mersin Marina 2011 yılı sezonu itibarı ile hizmet vermeye başlayan Mersin Marina, 500 yatlık deniz, 500 yatlık kara bağlama kapasitesi ile ülkemizin Doğu Akdeniz çanağındaki en büyük marinası oldu. Şehir marinası anlayışı ile tasarlanmış olan Mersin Marina, Mersin’e yeni bir yaşam kalitesi getirmektedir. Mersin Marina bünyesinde bulundurduğu spa, restoran, bar, yat kulübü ve spor merkezi gibi birçok sosyal olanağın yanı sıra yatçılar için yat gereçleri satan mağazalar, çamaşırhane, duş-tuvalet, süpermarket, özel park yerleri, kablosuz internet erişimi,TV bağlantısı, akaryakıt ikmal, tekne bakım, ilkyardım, meteoroloji, yatçı depoları, hudut kapısı giriş çıkış ve gümrük hizmetleri gibi ihtiyaç duyulabilecek tüm hizmetleri “uluslararası standartlardaki kalitesi” ile müşterilerine sunmaktadır. Ayrıca yakında yapımına başlanacak otelin tamamlanması ile Mersin Marina, bir karma yaşam merkezi haline gelecektir... Yatırımı, Mersin Yat Limanı İşletmeleri A.Ş. tarafından gerçekleştirilen ve 210.000 m² alan üzerinde yapımı tamamlanan Mersin Marina'da , • 500 tekne denizde bağlama ve 500 tekne karada park toplamda 1000 tekne kapasitesi, • 160 ton kapasiteli travel lift, • 850 araçlık Otoparkı, • 2.000 kişilik Amfi tiyatrosu, • 3.500 m²’lik alana kurulu Yat Kulübü ve Spor Merkezi, • 60.000 m² süs havuzları ile zenginleştirilmiş Rekreasyon Alanları, • 1.000 m²’lik açık Çocuk Eğlence Alanı, • Akdeniz ve yöresel mutfaklardan seçkin örneklerin yer aldığı “denizin kıyısında” tasarlanmış Restoranlar Bölgesi yer almaktadır. Yönetim= İŞLETME MÜDÜRÜ Adı Soyad İlknur ÖZDEMİR Telefon 0324 329 10 34 E-Posta ilknur.ozdemir@mersinmarina.com.tr GENEL KOORDINATÖR Adı Soyad Cengiz İNANGÜL Telefon 0324 329 10 34 E-Posta cengiz.inangul@mersinmarina.com.tr LIMAN ŞEFI Adı Soyad Ali ESLEK Telefon 0324 329 10 34 / 1152 E-Posta ali.eslek@mersinmarina.com.tr PAZARLAMA UZMANI Adı Soyad Berna YAĞLI Telefon 0324 329 10 34 / 1125 E-Posta: berna.yagli@mersinmarina.com.tr MUHASEBE MÜDÜRÜ Adı Soyad Umut BAYRAK Telefon 0324 329 10 34 / 1161 E-Posta umut.bayrak@mersinmarina.com.tr YELKEN VE YAT SPOR KULÜBÜ Celalettin İLKUL Telefon 0324 329 10 34 E-Posta yelken.kulubu@mersinmarina.com.tr BILGI İŞLEM: Emre AKGÜL Telefon: 0324 329 10 34 / 1200 E-Posta emre.akgul@mersinmarina.com.tr *ELEKTRIK MÜHENDISI:Hasan SELÇUK Telefon: 0324 329 10 34 / 1233 E-Posta; hasan.selcuk@mersinmarina.com.tr *PEYZAJ MIMARI Songül KAYALI Telefon 0324 329 10 34 / 1137 E-Posta songul.kayali@mersinmarina.com.tr Hizmetler Hizmetler OFIS HIZMETLERI Ofis Hizmetleri - Fiyat Bilgileri ve Rezervasyon - Deniz Haberleşme - Günlük Hava Raporu - Şehir ve Marina Hakkında Genel Bilgi - Havaalanı Transfer & Otel Rezervasyonu TEKNIK HIZMETLER Teknik HizmetlerTeknik Hizmetler - 500 kara park kapasitesi - 160 ton Travel Lift - 8 m enli rampa - Tekne Altı Yıkama - Çelik Payanda Sistemi - Marangoz - Elektrik – Elektronik - Metal - Boya - Fiber - Arma - Mekanik - Tente - Periyodik Bakım - Temizlik - Sintine ve Atık Su Alım Tesisi LIMAN HIZMETLERI Liman HizmetleriLiman Hizmetleri - 500 yat tonozlu bağlama sistemi - 24 saat palamar hizmeti - Dalgıç Hizmeti - Elektrik (220/380 Volt-50 Hz-16-32-63-125 Amp) - Su - Pedestalda TV yayını - Çamarşırhane - Bulaşık Yıkama Ünitesi - Yatçı Depoları SAĞLIK HIZMETLERI - Revir - Ambulans GÜVENLIK HIZMETLERI - 24 saat Vardiyalı Güvenlik Görevlileri - 24 saat kamera izleme sistemi - Yangın İkaz ve Söndürme Sistemleri - Yat Bağlama Noktalarına Kartlı Geçiş Sistemi AKARYAKIT HIZMETLERI Akaryakıt Hizmetleri - Akaryakıt İstasyonu - Gümrüklü / Gümrüksüz Mazot - Benzin GENEL HIZMETLER - WC – Duş - Engelli WC – Duş - Otopark - Taksi Rezervasyon Fırtına takvimi OCAK 02 Ocak - Fırtına (3 gün) 08 Ocak - Zemheri Fırtınası (3 gün) 17 Ocak - Fırtına (2 gün) 23 Ocak - Kış Şiddetli Fırtınası 28 Ocak - Ayandon Fırtınası ŞUBAT 01 Şubat - Fırtına 04 Şubat – Fırtına (3 gün) 07 Şubat – Fırtına (3 gün) 10 Şubat – Fırtına 13 Şubat – Fırtına 23 Şubat – Fırtına (2 gün) MART 01 Mart – Fırtına 11 Mart – Kocakarı soğuğU 12 Mart – Hüsum Fırtınası 15 Mart – Fırtına 24 Mart – Kozkavuran Fırtınası 26 Mart – Çaylak Fırtınası 29 Mart – Fırtına NISAN 08 Nisan – Kırlangıç Fırtınası 11 Nisan - Fırtına 16 Nisan – Kuğu Fırtınası 21 Nisan - Fırtına 29 Nisan – Fırtına (3 gün) MAYIS 04 Mayıs – Çiçek Fırtınası 07 Mayıs – Fırtına 13 Mayıs – Fırtına 17 Mayıs – Filiz Kıran Fırtınası 20 Mayıs – Kokulya Fırtınası 21 Mayıs – Ülker Fırtınası HAZIRAN 03 Haziran – Fırtına (3 gün) 10 Haziran –Ülker Doğumu Fırtınası 22 Haziran – Gün Doğumu Fırtınası 28 Haziran - Fırtına 29 Haziran – Yaprak Fırtınası TEMMUZ 11 Temmuz –Çarh Dönüm Fırtınası 16 Temmuz – Fırtına (2 gün) 25 Temmuz – Fırtına (3 gün) 30 Temmuz – Kızıl Erik Fırtınası AĞUSTOS 14 Ağustos - Fırtına 17 Ağustos - Fırtına 20 Ağustos – Fırtına (2 gün) 31 Ağustos – Mercan Fırtınası EYLÜL 07 Eylül – Bıldırcın Geçimi Fırtınası 13 Eylül – Çaylak Fırtınası 25 Eylül – Fırtına 28 Eylül – Kestane Karası Fırtınası 30 Eylül – Turna Geçimi Fırtınası EKIM 04 Ekim – Koç Katımı Fırtınası 15 Ekim – Meryem Ana Fırtınası 18 Ekim – Kırlangıç Fırtınası 22 Ekim – Bağ Bozumu Fırtınası 27 Ekim – Balık Fırtınası KASIM 02 Kasım – Kuş Geçimi Fırtınası 07 Kasım – Fırtına 28 Kasım – Fırtına ARALIK 02 Aralık – Ülker Dönümü Fırtınası 09 Aralık – Kara Kış Fırtınası 12 Aralık – Fırtına 19 Aralık – Fırtına 21 Aralık – Gün Dönümü Fırtınası 28 Aralık – Fırtına 31 Aralık - Fırtına Demirleme Teknelerin denizde durdurulması amacıyla kullanılan ağırlığa çapa adı verilir. Çapalar zincir ve halat ile teknenin zincirliğine hırça mapası denilen halkaya bağlıdırlar. Bu zincir ve halata denizde verilen uzatma payına kaloma adı verilir. Demir atmak "funda demir", denizden demirin alınması ise "vira demir"dir. Demirleme sırasında zincir ve halatın zincirlikten düzgün bir şekilde akmasına dikkat edilmelidir. Demir suya hızla atılmaz ve demir atıldıktan sonra teknenin yavaş yavaş geri gitmesi sağlanır. Sadece zincir kullanılıyorsa derinliğin 4 katı, 5 metre zincir ve halat kullanılırken derinliğin 6 katı, yalnız halat kullanılıyor ise derinliğin 10 katı kaloma bırakılmalıdır. Demirleme sırasında ses değil dümenci ile haberleşmek için işaretler kullanılır. Demirlemede Kullanılan İşaretler Kod Bayrakları Kod Bayrakları 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Alpha Aşağıda dalgıç var, açığımdan yavaş geçin. Diver Down Keep Clear Bravo Tehlikeli kargo yüklüyor, boşaltıyor veya taşıyorum. Dangerous Cargo Charlie "Evet" veya "Onaylıyorum" Yes Delta Güçlükle manevra yapabiliyorum, uzaklaşın. Keep Clear Echo Sancağa kırıyorum. Altering Course to Starboard Foxtrot Engelliyim, benimle iletişim kurun. Disabled Golf Bir pilot istiyorum. Want a Pilot Hotel Gemide bir pilot var. Pilot on Board India İskeleye kırıyorum. Altering Course to Port Juliett Tehlikeli bir yüküm var ve ateş aldım. On Fire Keep Clear Kilo Seninle iletişim kurmak istiyorum. Desire to Communicate Lima Gemini hemen durdur. Stop Instantly Mike Gemim duruyor, yolsuz. I Am Stopped November Hayır veya Negatif. No Oscar Denize adam düştü. Man Overboard Papa Tüm mürettebat gemiye, hareket ediyoruz (Limandan) About to Sail Quebec Gemi sağlık kurallarına uygundur, limana giriş izni istiyorum. (Uluslar.) Tüm botlar gemiye. (Donanma) Request Pratique Romeo Hiç. (Uluslararası) / (Denizde) İkmale Hazırlanıyorum. (Limanda) Gümrüğe hazırım. (Donanma) Sierra Tornistan ediyorum. (Uluslararası) / Bayrak çekiyorum (Donanma) Engines Going Astern Tango Trol yapıyorum, uzak dur. (Uluslar.) / Önümden geçme (Donanma) Keep Clear of Me Uniform Tehlike içine giriyorsun. Standing into Danger Victor Yardım istiyorum. Require Assistance Whisky Tibbi yardım istiyorum. Require Medical Assistance Xray Niyetini belirtmeyi bırak ve sinyalimi bekle Stop Your Intention Yankee Çapa çekiyorum (Uluslararası) / Görsel İletişim görevim var. (Dona.) Am Dragging Anchor Zulu Çekici istiyorum. Require a Tug Cevap 1st 2nd 3rd Bağlar Bağlar Denizcilikte kullanılan bağlar yapılacak işe uygun ve kolayca çözülebilir özellikte olmalıdır. IZBARÇO BAĞI Denizcilikte en sık kullanılan bir bağdır. Tekneden gelen halatların karaya bağlanması, usturmaçalara halatların bağlanmasıiskotan halatlarının yelkene bağlanması en yaygın kullanım alanlarıdır. Kolaylıkla açılabilen bir bağ olmasına karşın yük altında açılmaz. KAZIK BAĞI Halatların kazığa bağlanması, usturmaçaların vardavelalara bağlanması en yaygın kullaanmım alanlarıdır. ÇİFTE KAZIK BAĞI İki volta atılarak yapılan kazık bağıdır. KROPİ Özellikle iskota halatlarının makara ve kilitlerden çıkmasını engellemek amacıyla halatın çımasında (halatın ucu) kullanılır, sekiz bağı olarak da adlandırılır. CAMADAN BAĞI Genellikle tek bir halatın iki ucunu birleştirmekte kullanılır, iki ayrı halatı birleştirmekte kullanılmaz. Bu amaçla izbarço bağının kullanılması daha uygundur. ANELE BAĞI Çözmesi çok kolay bir bağ olup halatın aneleye, mapaya veya babaya bağlanmasında kullanılır. PİYAN Halat çımalarının dağılmması amacıyla kullanılır. Bu amaçla piyan yerine halat uçlarının yakılması da yaygın bir kullanımdır. RODA Halatların düzgün olarak saklanması ve kullanıma hazır tutulması için roda edilmeleri gerekir. HALATIN ATILMASI Roda edilmiş halat sol ele alınıp bir ucu tekne üzerinde sabitlendikten sonra atılacak mesafeye yeterli uzunluktaki atılacak kısmı sağ ele alınarak kuvvetlice atılır. Fiyat hesaplama Mavi Bayrak Mavi Bayrak, gerekli standartları taşıyan nitelikli plaj, marina ve yatlara verilen uluslararası bir çevre ödülüdür. Temiz, bakımlı, donanımlı, güvenli ve dolayısıyla uygar bir çevrenin sembolüdür. Plajlar için özünde temiz deniz suyu sonrasında da çevre eğitimi ve bilgilendirmeye önem veren, gerekli donanıma sahip iyi bir çevre yönetimini temsil etmektedir. Marinalar için deniz suyu analizleri istenmemekle birlikte diğer kriterler benzerlik göstermektedir. 2007 yılından bu yana yatlar kategorisi açılmış ve başta çevre eğitimi ve çevre yönetimi olmak üzere sorumlu deniz seyri davranışının benimsetilmesi amaçlanmaktadır. Mavi Bayrak uluslararası alanda ilk kez Fransa’da 1985 yılında, Avrupa Birliği’nde 1987 yılında, ülkemizde de 1993 yılında ve Avrupa kıtası dışındaki ülkelerde 2000 yılında uygulanmaya başlanmıştır. Bugün 30’u Avrupa’da olmak üzere dünyada 49 ülkede uygulanmaktadır. Mavi Bayrak, uluslararası niteliği ile de turizm açısından ayrı bir önem taşımaktadır. Çünkü tatil yapmak için bilmediği, yeni tanıyacağı bir yere giderken, insanların uluslararası garanti içeren ve özelliklerini bildiği bir plaja gitmek için plan yapması kolay olmaktadır. ‘Mavi Bayrak’ bu nedenle güçlü bir turizm iletişim aracıdır. Mavi Bayrak almak için belediyeler kanalizasyon ve arıtma tesislerini olanaklarını iyileştirmekte, karadan denize ulaşan her türlü kirli akıntı ve denizden kıyıya vuran kirliliklere engel olmakta ve bu şekilde kıyılarda sürdürülebilirliğin sağlanmasına çalışmaktadır. Mersin Marina, çevreci ve doğaya saygılı olduğunu kanıtlayarak 2017 yılından beri mavi bayrak ödülüne layık görülmektedir. http://www.mavibayrak.org.tr/tr/Default.aspx Sosyal alanlar Amfitiyatro Amfitiyatro Yerli ve yabancı sanatçıların konserlerinin yanı sıra, birbirinden özel gösteri ve organizasyonlara ev sahipliği yapan amfitiyatromuzun kapasitesi 2000 kişiliktir. Mersin’in sosyal ve kültürel hayatına renk katacak Mersin Marina, şehrin sanatla buluşma noktası oluyor. Yelken Kulübü Mersin Marina Yelken ve Yat Spor Kulübümüz 2014 yılının Mayıs ayında kuruldu. Kurucularımızdan ve Milli Yelken Hakemi, Antrenör Celal İLKUL tarafından faal hale getirildi. Optimist, Laser ve Yat kurslarımız mevcuttur. *Optimist: Hafta içi her gün sabah 9'dan akşam 5'e kadar. *Laser: Hafta içi her gün sabah 9'dan akşam 5'e kadar *Yat: Cumartesi ve Pazar günleri verilmektedir. Detaylı Bilgi İçin: 0(324) 329 10 34 Eğitimler Optimist Optimist Kurslarımız: Pazartesi, Salı, Çarşamba, Perşembe ve Cuma Günleri olmak üzere hafta içi her gün sabah 9.00'dan akşam 17.00'a kadardır. Detaylı Bilgi İçin: 0(324) 329 10 34 Yat Yat Kurslarımız: Cumartesi ve Pazar günleri verilmektedir. Detaylı Bilgi İçin: 0(324) 329 10 34 Laser Laser Kurslarımız: Pazartesi, Salı, Çarşamba, Perşembe ve Cuma Günleri olmak üzere hafta içi her gün sabah 9.00'dan akşam 17.00'a kadardır. Detaylı Bilgi İçin: 0(324) 329 10 34 Yerleşim planı Tüm firmalar *Mersin marina/Firmalar Mağazalar Yeme içme Eğlence & Spor CinemaximumCinemaximum Mersin Marina Yelken ve Yat Spor KulubuMersin Marina Yelken ve Yat Spor Kulubu Tel: 0(324) 329 10 34 yelkenkulubu@mersinmarina.com.tr Lisanslı Yelken Antrenörü Eşliğinde 6-12, 12-18 ve üstü yaş gruplarına yelken ve denizcilik eğitimi verilir. Kayıtlarımız Mersin Marina Ofisinde Başlamıştır. Sports InternationalSports International Tel: +90 324 330 0088 Cardio , circuit , advance-functional training makinaları ile kesintisiz hizmet. 2500 m² tesis genel alanı. 570 m² genişliğinde fitness salonu. 100 m² kapalı yüzme havuzu - 250 m² açık yüzme havuzu ve çocuk havuzu Kapalı koşu parkuru. Sertifikalı fıtness eğitmenleri eşliğinde Spinning aktiviteleri. 3 adet tenis kortu. Step aerobik salonu. Ruh ve beden bütünlüğünüzü keşfedeceğiniz spa merkezi. 60m² basketbol sahası. Aletli plates hizmeti alabileceğiniz personel training alanımız, Çocuk bakım bölümümüz. Cafe hizmeti. Son teknolojiye sahip pilotmeter donanımlı spining bisikletleri. 190 m² havuz terası. Stüdyolarda profesyonel müzik sistemi. 600 m² soyunma odaları , ıslak hacimler ve Engelli wc Bay ve Bayan Karma Sauna ve Sadece Bayanlara özel sauna hizmeti Buhar Odası Diyetisyen Hizmeti Masa tenisi odası 400 m² bahçe aktivite alanı Ücretsiz otopark JoyPortJoyPort Tel: +90 324 330 0071 Mersin'de gezilecek yerler Turistik Yerler Keşfetmeye Değer Uzun kumsallar ve gizlenmiş koyların ardında yükselen Toros Dağları’yla Mersin, keşfetmeye değecek yolculuklar vadediyor. Kentler, kentleri çevreleyen surlar, kaleler ve burçlar, kiliseler ve manastırlarla Antik Çağ’ın Kilikya Uygarlığı’ndan kalan zengin bir tarihe ev sahipliği yapan bu topraklar, yöreye gelen ilk Türk boylarının geleneksel yaşamlarından izleri de günümüze taşıyor. Mersin • Mersin Müzesi, Mersin Atatürk Evi Ve Müzesi, Mustafa Erim Mersin Kent Tarihi Müzesi, Mersin Deniz Müzesi, Yumuktepe, Soli - Viranşehir Tarsus • Tarsus Müzesi, Kırkkaşık Bedesteni, Nusrat Mayın Gemisi, Eski Cami - St. Paul Kilisesi, Aziz Paulus, St. Paul Kuyusu, Gözlükule, Donuktaş, Altından Geçme (Roma Hamamı), Kleopatra Kapısı, Onur Yazıtı, Justiniaus Köprüsü, Tarsus Şelalesi Ve Roma Mezarları, Cumhuriyet Alanı Antik Kenti, Roma Yapı Kalıntısı, Sağlıklı Köyü Antik Yolu Ve Kapısı, Gülek Kalesi, Yedi Uyurlar (Eshab-Kehf) Mağarası. Erdemli • Elaiussa - Sebaste (Ayaş), Tiyatro, Agora, Büyük Hamam, Tapınak, Nekrapol Alanı, Kızkalesi (Karadaki Kale), Liman, Sur Kalıntıları, Kiliseler, Kızkalesi (Denizdeki Kale), Kanlıdivane, Helenistik Kule, Kiliseler Mut • Alahan Manastırı, Al Oda Kilisesi, Adrassus Narlıkuyu • Cennet Çöküğü Mağarası, Cehennem Çukuru, Silifke • Silifke Müzesi, Silifke Atatürk Evi Ve Etnografya Müzesi, Roma Tapınağı, Cambazlı Kilisesi, Aya Thekla Yer Altı Kilisesi, Taşucu Arslan Eyce Amfora Müzesi, Liman Kalesi, Kilikya Afrodisiası, St. Pantaleon Kilisesi, Demircili Anıt Mezarları, Uzuncaburç Anamur • Anamur Müzesi, Mamure Kalesi, Anamurium, Titiopolis, Köşekbükü Mağarası Aydıncık • Girildere Mağarası, Anıt Mezar (Dört Ayak), Bozyazı • Nagidos GILINDIRE MAĞARASI Gilindire Mağarası Büyüleyici Bir Mağara: Gilindire Aydıncık'daki Gilindire Mağarası Türkiye’nin en büyük mağarası. 555 metre uzunluğunda, 45 metre derinliğinde, damlataşlarla kaplı ve içerisinde çok büyük bir göl bulunan mağara tek kelimeyle büyüleyici. Gilindire Mağarası’na denizden ve karadan ulaşılabiliyor. MERSIN DENIZ MÜZESI Mersin Deniz Müzesi Osmanlı Tarihi’nden Cumhuriyet Dönemi’ne kadar olan sürece ışık tutan Mersin Deniz Müzesi’nde, deniz ve denizcilik tarihinin yansıtıldığı 600’ü aşkın eser sergileniyor. ST. PAUL KILISESI St. Paul Kilisesi Tarsus’ta doğmuş olan St. Paul’un yaşadığı ev Hıristiyanların hac yeri. Avluda bulunan kuyu suyunun şifalı olduğuna inanılıyor. St. Paul Kilisesi, St. Paul Kuyusuve Çevresi, UNESCO Dünya Miras Geçici Listesi’nde yer alıyor. MAMURE KALESI Mamure Kalesi MS 3.yy’ın ilk yarısında Romalılar tarafından yapılan kale Anamur’un sembolü. Uzun tarihi boyunca birçok kez onarım gören kaleyi gezerken surlar üzerinde yürümek mümkün. KIRKKAŞIK BEDESTENI Kırkkaşık Bedesteni 1579 yılında yaptırılan, ilk dönemlerde aşevi ve medrese olarak kullanılan bedesten cumhuriyet döneminde kapalıçarşı işlevi görmüş. 2004 yılında restore edilen Kırkkaşık Bedesteni’ndeki dükkanlarda yöreye ait yiyecek-içecekler sunuluyor, yöresel el sanatları satılıyor. MAKAM-I DANYAL CAMII Makam-ı Danyal Camii Tarsus Müzesi tarafından yapılan kurtarma kazıları sonucunda camii içinde bulunan temsili mezarın altında, rivayetlerde anlatılan bir türbe yapısına ulaşılmış. KIZKALESI Kızkalesi Mersin’in simgesi haline gelen Kızkalesi, 1199 yılında karaya 600 metre uzaklıktaki bir adacığın üzerinde inşa edilmiş. Kalenin içerisinde şapeller, mozaik döşemeler, odalar, yazıtlar, sarnıçlar ve işlikler bulunuyor YUMUKTEPE Yumuktepe Yumuktepe’de ilk yerleşim Neolitik dönemde olmuş, Tunç, Hitit, Bizans ve İslami devirlerde de sürmüş. Kazı çalışmaları devam ediyor ve höyükten çıkan yüzlerce eser Mersin Müzesi’nde sergileniyor. Mersin & Tarihi Mersin & Tarihi Mersin, Türkiye'nin güneyinde Akdeniz kıyısındadır. Kentin kuzeyindeki Yumuktepe höyüğünde yapılan kazılarda birçok katman ortaya çıkarılmıştır. Bunların en eskisi, MÖ 6300'lere, en yenisi ise Selçuklu dönemine tarihleniyor. Kazılardan çıkarılan eserler, Adana Arkeoloji Müzesi ve Mersin Müzesi'nde sergileniyor. Mersin'in tarih sahnesine çıkışı 19. yüzyılın ortalarına rastlamaktadır. Bu dönemde henüz bir köy olan bölge, konar göçer bir Türkmen aşiretine ev sahipliği yapmış ve adını da bu aşiretten almıştır. Ayrıca Kapadokya bölgesinden gelen Rumlar kent nüfusuna hakim hale gelmişler ve 1850'de kentte 5.250 Ortodoks Rum'a karşılık 1.600 Müslüman yaşamaktaydı. Kentin kaderi özellikle Amerikan İç Savaşı sırasında dünyadaki pamuk kıtlığını gidermek amacıyla Çukurova'da gelişen pamuk üretimi ve bölgenin 1866'da demiryolu ağına bağlanması ile değişmiştir. Bu dönemde Mersin hızla, Çukurova'nın tarım ürünlerinin ihraç edildiği bir liman ve ticaret merkezi haline gelmiştir. Şehrin bugünkü durumuna gelmesinde, şu anda azınlık olsalar da Hıristiyan Levantenlerin önemi yadsınamaz. Şehirde halen Levantenlere ait iki katedral bulunmaktadır, Latin-İtalyan Katedrali ve Arap-Ortodoks Katedrali. Ayrıca şehrin kuzeyine Rumlar için bir kilise yapılması da gündemdedir. Günümüzde Mersin Hızla hayata geçirilen GAP, Ataş Rafinerisi ve sahip olduğu geniş hinterland sayesinde Mersin Limanı, Türkiye'nin en büyük limanı olma özelliğini taşıyor. Limanda bulunan 27 iskelenin 8 tanesi birbirlerine raylı bir sistemle bağlanmış. 1991 Körfez Savaşı'ndan bu yana yaklaşık 85 milyon dolar harcanarak yenilenen Mersin Limanı'nın kapasitesi, son üç yıldır her sene %10 oranında artmıştır. Kentin ticari açıdan önemi göz önüne alınarak, Türkiye'nin dört serbest bölgesinden ilki ve en büyüğü burada kurulmuş. 785.000 metrekarelik bir alan üzerine kurulan Mersin Serbest Bölgesi, başta tekstil firmaları olmak üzere yaklaşık 300 şirkete ev sahipliği yapmaktadır. Ayrıca, Mersin-Adana karayolu üzerinde cam, soda, gübre, tekstil, meyve suyu gibi sektörlerde faaliyet gösteren birçok önemli fabrika da bulunuyor. Türkiye'nin en yüksek üçüncü gökdeleninin (Mertim Kulesi: 177 metre) bulunduğu Mersin Devlet Opera ve Balesi'nin bulunduğu 3. kenttir. Tarih İlde İnanç Turizmi açısından önemli olan iki merkez vardır. Birincisi İsa'nın Havarilerinden St. Paul'un Tarsus'ta bulunan Evi ve Kuyusu Vatikan tarafından Hac Yeri ilan edilmiştir. Diğeri Müslüman ve Hıristiyan alemince önemli olan ve Silifke/Taşucu'nda yer alan erken Hıristiyan devrinde Hac Yeri olarak kabul edilen Azize Aya Tekla (Meryemlik)(Meryem'inde kabrinin Mersinde olduğu ancak hiçbir zaman bulunamayacağı İncilde acıkca yazılmıstır(kilikya mektupları paftası)) önemli dini ziyaret merkezleridir. Ayrıca dini açıdan önemli ziyaret yerlerinden olan Tarsus Ashab-ı Kehf Mağarası da il sınırları içerisinde bulunmaktadır. Toroslar merkez ilçe sınırlarında yer alan Yumuktepe Höyüğü'nde yapılan kazılarda bulgular MÖ 6300'lere kadar gitmektedir. Tarihi ve turistik açıdan görülmesi gereken başlıca yerler; Alahan Manastırı (Mut), Kravga Köprüsü, Kızkalesi, Yumuktepe, Kanlıdivane (Neapolis), Anamuryum Harabeleri, Viranşehir ( Soli), Tarsus - Aziz St. Paul Kilisesi, Silifke-Uzuncaburç, Karaduvar, Ayaş, Çamlıyayla Namrun Kalesi (Lampron) ve Sinap Kalesi, Alahan (Alacahan) Manastırı, Narlıkuyu, Zeus (Jupiter) tapınağı, Cennet Cehennem mağaraları, Çukurpınar Mağarası, Korikos Kalesi, Mamure Kalesi, Aslanköy Kaya Mezarları, Adam Kayalar, Tarsus-Ulu Cami, Tarsus-Eski Cami, Büyükeceli Kaya mezarları sayılabilir. Tabiplerin piri Lokman Hekim Tarsus'ta yaşamıştır. Aynı zamanda yılanların padişahı Şahmeran ile ilgili rivayet de şöyledir: Şahmeran yörenin kralının kızına aşık olur, cadının bir tanesi prensesin hamama geleceğini ve görmek isterse onu hamamda bir odaya gizlice alacağını söyler. Şahmeran her ne kadar biraz şüphelense de aşk gözünü karartır ve gider. Orada katledilir. Tarsus'Ta halen ayakta olan eski hamamın göbek taşındaki kızıllığın şahmeranın kanı olduğuna inanılır. Wikipedia Etkinlik Foto Galeri MTSO 30 Ağustos 2015 Mersin Marina Yelken Yarışları 1 Temmuz Kabotaj Bayramı Plaj Oyunları Ödül Töreni Akdeniz Bölge Kupası Yelken Yarışları 18 Mart Çanakkale Zaferi O Hayat Benim Dizi Çekimleri 25.02.2015 Kurban Bayramı Bayramlaşması Sezen AKSU Konseri DOB Etkinliği Çekek Alanı E.M.Y.R. Rally 18 Mart Çanakkale Zaferi Mersin Marina Anfitiyatro Marina İskeleler 160 Tonluk TravelLift Mersin Marina Gece Görüntüsü Yelken Yarışları Etkinlik takvimi Haberler Mersin Marina, 2017 Mavi Bayrak Ödülünü Aldı! Mersin, Turizm Tanıtımlarında Tek Ses Olacak Marina 2012 Arki PARC 160 Tonluk TravelLift Ulaşım Adres : Adnan Menderes Bulvarı Eğriçam Mah. No:33 Yenişehir-MERSİN Telefon : +90 324 330 03 00 Faks : +90 324 329 10 35 e-Posta : info@mersinmarina.com. Category:Marinas in Turkey Category:Mersin Category:Mediterranean Region, Turkey Category:Visitor attractions in Mersin